You're not jealous, are you?
by skamstories
Summary: The famous locker scene, incantava style


What kind of name was "Who breaks, buys"? The people who broke things weren't even paying? What a stupid name for a party.

Eleonora sat on the window ledge in the stairwell, her head resting against the glass behind her. Screw everything, she thought.

Silvia was talking, god knows what about. Eleonora was tuning it out.

She was probably talking about her elaborate plan to make Edoardo fall in love with her. Sorry Silvia, he's incapable of love.

So Friday had all been a lie, huh? All cookies and lemon tea and serenading and bullshit.

Not to mention the stupid party was borderline prostitution. Surely they could've thought of a better fundraiser idea? They'd essentially just ripped off a Netflix movie based on shitty fanfiction.

And now Silvia was probably going to kiss Edoardo. Again.

She wondered how many girls in the school had actually hooked up with him.

She couldn't believe she'd slept in his bed. What an idiot. He was probably so proud of himself.

She'd actually paid him out for using cookies and tea and his guitar to get girls, and then fallen right for it. She was pathetic.

Eleonora tried to tune back into the conversation, but she just couldn't. She needed some air. She pushed herself off the ledge, landing on her feet on the floor below. "I'm going to get some water."

She walked down the stairs and out of the building, making her way through the courtyard.

Oh, Jesus Christ, he was right there.

Eleonora made the briefest of eye contact with Edoardo, turning her head away within a second.

Stupid, shitty-haired asshole.

She quickly walked into another building, finding herself in an empty corridor. She leant against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"Ele!"

Well, there goes that breath.

Eleonora crossed her arms over her chest, looking over at him. He was standing there, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

Asshole.

"It's good to see you." The asshole had the nerve to smile at her.

She couldn't stomach forming a response.

He stepped closer, leaning against the wall next to her. His shoulder brushed against her, and she leaned away.

"Did you hear about what the guys did at Eur?"

Anger boiled in her stomach. "Yes, heard about your raffle too. Charming."

He laughed. "Yeah, it's ridiculous. Are you coming?"

"Of course not."

He looked over at her, his face far too close to hers for her liking. "Why not? It'll be fun."

Eleonora rolled her eyes at him. "Because it's pretty much the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life. Your friends act like idiots in a bar and expect everyone else to pay for them? And by paying to make out with you? That's prostitution." She huffed out a breath, trying to calm the anger boiling in her veins.

Edoardo was silent for a minute, looking at her. Soon enough, a smirk crept onto his face. "You're not...jealous, are you?"

If looks could kill, he'd be six feet underground.

"Absolutely not."

"Really? Not even a little of this grumpiness is because I'm in the raffle?"

She levelled him with another glare. "I'm not grumpy."

He grinned at her, looking overjoyed. "Yes, you are. But it's cute."

"I'm not jealous."

"Mm hmm." The stupid asshole was smirking again.

Eleonora straightened up, her hands in fists against her chest. "The entire event is ridiculous. You're a bunch of spoiled brats. You know there are refugees needing help, right? There are people who actually need that money. And you're holding a fundraiser for a bunch of idiots who destroyed a bar."

Edoardo was silent, looking slightly bewildered. He sighed before speaking. "You know, I wasn't even there at Eur. I was with you. And the boys didn't ask me before putting me in the raffle."

She felt a surge of anger at his friends for doing that to him, but she ignored it. She refused to believe him; it sounded too good to be true. So what if he'd been at home drinking lemon tea with her? He associated himself with the idiots who'd destroyed a bar.

She shot him a dirty look. "Yeah, well that's your problem. You can thank them for making you hook up with Silvia."

Edoardo raised an eyebrow at her."Silvia?"

Now it was Eleonora's turn to smirk. "Haven't you heard? She's bought at least ten tickets."

He groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. "Of course."

Eleonora made to leave, managing a few steps away from him before his hand shot out to grab hers and pull her back.

She pulled her arm away, ignoring the warmth his touch left there.

"Ele, I'm not going to make out with Silvia."

"Doesn't seem like you have much choice, does it?"

"I'll figure something out, okay?"

She shrugged. "Not my problem."

He sighed. "You know, Ele, you don't have to be like this." Before she could retort, he continued. "You can let people in."

She stared at him for a second. What did he know? "Whatever. I have to go."

He didn't pull her back when she walked away this time.


End file.
